Toy Katie
Five Nights at Shea's 3 Appearance Toy Katie is the only animatronic who's appearance doesn't resemble her ghost counterpart. She has very white skin as apposed to Katie, who has peach skin. She has purple eyes, while Katie formerly had green eyes. She has long black hair, and wear's a pink shirt and turquoise pants. She has pink blush on her cheeks, and wears bright red lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and black mascara. She also wears red high heels and white beaded bracelets on her wrists. It cannot be seen, but Caleb aka CloneClox9999 confirmed that she wears pink nail polish on her toes. Behavior Toy Katie activates on Night 2. She'll begin stepping forward in quite feminine poses until she runs down the hall. Shea must shut off a camera before she gets to the office. Hiding will not work on her, unlike the other animatronics where it gives her a 50/50 survival shot. She could also shut off the power before she gets to the office. Failing or neglecting to do any of these actions will make Toy Katie attack her, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage Toy Katie has very sensitive hearing due to the explosion. She activates on Night 1. To deal with her, Vanessa should just keep looking at her to delay her movement. Simply having the cameras up will prevent Toy Katie from moving around. However, if she DOES get to the office, Vanessa will be unable to send her back. Once she is in the office, she will attack Vanessa at a random time, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 2 Toy Katie activates on Night 1. To deal with her, Chris must keep looking at her on his monitor. Not doing this will cause Toy Katie to gradually stand up until cutting all the power in the building. When the power is off, Chris will start breathing heavily, and he can't turn on the smoke machine or use his monitor. Thus, he's vulnerable to being attacked by Toy Jake or Toy Dylan. Five Nights at New England Storage 3 Toy Katie activates on Night 1. She basically stands around in one of the rooms. To deal with her, Sarah needs to keep looking at her on the cameras. Not doing so will make Toy Katie look at the camera, and then sprint down the hall. If she runs, Sarah should close the right door as quick as she can. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Toy Katie attack her, resulting a game over. She'll also make the player's ears bleed. Five Nights at Shea's 5: Halloween Edition "Don't let all that beautiful makeup fool you... this woman is evil..." Prototype Katie activates on Night 2. She can appear in either hall. If Shea sees her closest to the door in her night vision camera, she should run up to the corresponding door and hold it shut until she tiptoes away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make her attack her, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 5 Prototype Katie activates on Night 2. She'll take a direct path to either the left or right vent. Once she enters, if she's in the vent that's open, Vanessa should quickly close the vent, opening the opposite one. Failing or neglecting to do so will make her exit the ventm, stand still for a short time, and then attack her, resulting a game over. Nightmare at Shea's Toy Katie activates on Night 3. She'll begin gradually standing up, until sprinting to the office. If Mitch sees her running, he should shut off a camera. Failing or neglecting to do so will make her attack him, resulting a game over.